Nuestro viaje en tren
by YogurBaby
Summary: Como cuando una rama de árbol rompe el remolque de la bicicleta de Takao, y él y Midorima tiene que ir al instituto en un tren hasta arriba de gente, ¿qué pasa cuando Takao se cae y ya no queda espacio libre en el vagón? One-shot/Drabble MidoTaka.
Oha Asa no fallaba cuando auguraba mala suerte, de todos los días que tenía el año, aquella rama tenía que caerse el día que cáncer estaba último en el ranking, debido a que en los últimos días había hecho mucho viento, la rama de un árbol se había caído y había tenido la puntería de caer justo encima del remolque de la bici de Takao, haciendo que para lograr llegar a clase a tiempo Midorima y Takao tuviesen que coger el tren.

¿Cuál era la desventaja del tren? Era más rápido que ir en bici y requería menos esfuerzo, ¿no? El problema era que siempre estaba lleno de gente hasta arriba, era muy difícil conseguir asiento y el agobio era constante al estar tan apretado con todo el mundo. Llevaban teniendo que ir al instituto en tren durante toda la semana de los exámenes finales, hasta Takao ya estaba deseando que el remolque estuviese arreglado aun a pesar de que tendría que llevarlo él con tal de no tener que aguantar estar apretujado contra un puñado de desconocidos.

Uno de esos días, milagrosamente, lograron conseguir un asiento libre en el que se sentó Midorima (Qué sorpresa) mientras que Takao permanecía de pie frente a él sujeto a la barra del techo, mientras estaban allí pusieron a hablar del examen de ese día al igual que llevaban haciendo todos los días, y de quién había estudiado y quien no para él, hasta que pararon en una de las estaciones donde se subió más gente.

\- ¡Ay! Tenga más cuidado.- Le dijo a Takao en tono molesto a un hombre que le había empujado para pasar.

Aquel hombre no fue el único que hizo que el moreno se llevase más de un empujón por culpa de los que entraban, este frunció el ceño hasta que al pasar una niña pequeña por su lado perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentándose sobre los muslos de Midorima haciendo que sus narices se chocasen. Ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos y en esos segundos que estuvieron sin saber qué hacer, alguien ya había ocupado el hueco de Takao de pie sujeto a la barra.

\- A-Apártate, Bakao.- Dijo el más alto echándose hacia atrás para separarse un poco de él.

\- No puedo Shin-chan, ya no hay hueco.- Señaló el menor al ver que donde él estaba antes ya había una mujer. Midorima fue a protestar, pero al echar un vistazo al vagón vio que era cierto que no quedaba el más mínimo espacio para que alguien más estuviese de pie.- ¿Te molesta que me quede así?- Preguntó Takao a sabiendas de que Midorima estaba muy avergonzado por tener que viajar así el resto del trayecto.

\- Me es indiferente.- Respondió Midorima girando la cabeza intentando ocultar que aún estaba sonrojado.

Tuvieron que quedarse así la media hora que quedaba de viaje, de vez en cuando Takao se pegaba más a Midorima con la excusa de que los que estaban de pie le estaban presionando contra él, hasta que minutos antes de que el tren se detuviese en su parada Takao se acercó aún más a Midorima volviendo a poner su nariz contra la del mayor.

\- Shin-chan. ¿No preferirías venir todos los días en tren en lugar de coger la bici?- Dijo el moreno en broma, Midorima negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, el tren es incómodo.- Se quejó el de las gafas mirando a su alrededor, Takao inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y le besó separándose unos segundos después.

\- ¿Y ahora?- La cara de Midorima estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero Takao permaneció serio esperando que colase.- Si viniésemos en tren todos los días podríamos estar juntos así sentados.- Dijo dándole un beso en la nariz haciendo que el de pelo verde se sonrojase más.- O de pie juntos y apretados.- Añadió sonriendo de medio lado, Midorima apartó la vista y calló unos segundos.

\- El tren no está tan mal...- Respondió manteniendo la vista en cualquier otra parte que no fuese Takao, este sonrió por la respuesta y rodeó el cuello del otro con los brazos para darle otro beso corto.

\- Entonces le diré a mi padre que no hay prisa por arreglar el remolque.- Dijo Takao en broma sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Bakao!


End file.
